


Thunder of Underground Trains

by apckrfan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire accompanies Mohinder home and decides she doesn't want to wait until getting there to start the fun.</p><p>SPOILERS: All of Season 1, a future fic set sometime while Claire's in college and visiting the Petrelli's over the holidays when a masked, costume ball occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder of Underground Trains

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my [Nothing Like Cinderella](http://archiveofourown.org/works/750487) (which was written for the [mature_heroes](http://community.livejournal.com/mature_heroes/) "in public ___" challenge). This is later the same night, and is written for [mature_heroes](http://community.livejournal.com/mature_heroes/) challenge #3: three's company.

"Claire," he whispered when she reached under his coat.

"What?" she asked coyly. 

"We're not alone." 

She regarded the only other occupant of the subway car. "He's on the other end of the car." She scrunched her nose, remembering the smell of him when they got on at the last stop. "He's drunk anyway and I don't think he cares," she said, finding the front of his pants. "Who cares what he sees?" 

"Someone might recognize you." 

"Dressed like this? I highly doubt it." She noticed he didn't stop her from working the zipper on his pants. He probably didn't realize exactly what was on her mind. He shouldn't have taken her panties if he didn't want her to think like this, though. "Besides, I'm on a quest." 

"Quest?" The one word sounded somewhat forced. Good. 

"You took something from me earlier, I'm trying to get it back." 

"It's not there," he said as she reached inside of his pants. 

"Are you sure?" 

He coughed and she stood. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, as she moved to straddle him. 

"Mm, nothing?" She slid his pants as low as she could get them with him sitting. He helped a little, lifting his hips just enough for her to get the waist of his pants low enough. He seemed to know what she was doing after all. Or was trying to plant the seed in her mind of what he wanted if he thought she had other things on her mind. 

She reached for her purse, glancing over her shoulder at their companion. She fished the foil packet out of the zipper compartment of her purse. She found not only did she not care, but it was kind of exciting. If Nathan knew what she was doing just miles away from his hoity toity party he'd flip. Besides, it wasn't like they were getting completely naked. 

"You just happen to have that handy?" 

She had the decency to blush. "I had a boyfriend so got into the habit of carrying one, yes." She tore the packet open. 

"Have reason to use them often?" 

The rather clumsy way she rolled the condom onto his erection should have been answer enough. He groaned when her thumb grazed the tip of his cock, already damp with precum before getting it into place. 

She smiled then. "No, but a girl can never be too safe. And I don't trust guys to abide by the Boy Scout's motto." 

"Huh?" 

She lifted her flapper's skirt as high as she could, sliding her hand to his cock. He was so hard. She'd tasted him earlier. Now she wanted to feel him. She wasn't usually this assertive. Certainly, she didn't pick up guys at gatherings Nathan put on. He probably thought all sorts of bad things about her. Truth was, there'd only been one guy and it had ended a while ago. The condom was left over from that. She hadn't used this purse since the night she'd gone to a fraternity formal with him. She didn't think Mohinder needed to know - nor cared - that there'd been more than one in the purse to begin with. 

He groaned softly when she reached down further, cupping his sac before guiding him into her. "Always be prepared," she whispered. 

His eyes fell closed then. She'd never done it with the lights on before. And while it was night and they were in one of the many tunnels the subway system traveled through in the city, there was enough light to watch his face as she took him inside of her. To see him rake his lower lip with his teeth, finally giving in and crying out. 

Their companion coughed, causing Claire to freeze for a moment. Mohinder reached around her waist, moving to draw her coat around her better. 

"Don't," she whispered. 

"Claire." 

"It doesn't excite you?" 

"You excite me." 

She kissed his ear, grazing the lobe with her tongue as she moved along his cock. "Doesn't it excite you knowing it excites me?" 

"Oh God," he said when she used her muscles to squeeze. She watched his face as the wave of pleasure from her doing that washed through him. 

"Is that a yes?" 

His hands went to her hips and his eyes flew open. 

"Take your coat off then." 

"What?" she asked, more surprised by the suggestion than anything. 

"You want him to see? To watch as you fuck me? He can't really with the coat in the way." 

She swallowed. She hadn't been expecting that. His hands went to her shoulders. Did she want to be completely exposed to someone else? Her skirt was high enough that there would be no question what they were doing. Nothing of Mohinder was visible, so it would just be her bare to the world. 

He made the decision for her, peeling the coat over her shoulders, down her arms and off. It fell to the floor of the subway car with a soft thud. 

"Let's make it a good show if we're going to go through the motions of giving one." 

"Watching? Yes. Excited? Most likely, but it's hard to tell and I'm not going to ask." 

Her mouth found his. She should maybe rethink things considering how easily he went along with this. She didn't, though. Kissing him, riding him she could kind of forget there was someone else there. There was something about the rumbling of the subway car along the tracks, the flickering of the car's lights once in a while, and knowing they were being watched that just excited her to no end. 

His hands cupped her ass, keeping her skirt riding at her waist. His thumb slid along the crevice between her cheeks. She groaned softly, biting his tongue. He drew away from the kiss, eyes on her. And then he replaced his thumb with a finger, as if he knew how close she was, pressing against her entrance there. He was watching for a reaction, for her to wince or say no. She did neither, he wouldn't hurt her and she knew that. The pressure even though he didn't actually penetrate her was enough to get her off. 

She rode him harder, faster, his finger still stroking her, putting more pressure when she pressed against him. 

"You like that?" 

She nodded. 

"Have you ever?" 

"No," she said quickly. She wasn't that experienced to begin with, her ex-boyfriend hadn't been either. She doubted he would have had a clue that touching her like that would have felt good. 

She used her muscles again, drawing his orgasm out of him. Unfair maybe, but they were coming close to the next stop and it was still early enough that there could be people on the platform. One person getting a show was a little different from dozens. 

"God you're gorgeous, you know that?" 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"Did you know it was me all night?" 

"No, I had an idea listening to you talk. It's kind of obvious." 

"My accent?" 

"That, and you're so smart. Even talking about every day stuff you sound smart." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

She picked up her coat and fixed her skirt before settling herself next to him. The drunk at the other end of the car was looking at them rather intently now. Wondering if he was going to get more of a show? Or was he thinking other things? For the first time, Claire took the time to realize they weren't very safe here. 

Mohinder stood once they'd stopped. 

"Where are we going?" He'd told her the stop they were getting off at, this wasn't it. She saw him toss the evidence of their activities out the door, onto the tracks below. "Oh," she said softly. 

"Sorry, didn't know what else to do with it and wearing it the rest of the way home wasn't an option." 

"It's okay." 

"Should I worry that you're going to get bored with me now?" 

"Now? Why?" she asked, thoroughly confused. 

"Gratification orally in your birth father's home office with security breathing down our necks, figuratively of course. Making love on a train with an eyewitness. I don't think all of our joinings can possibly be this exciting." 

"I think there's only so much excitement I can take anyway. Besides, you shouldn't have taken my underwear if you didn't want me to think about having sex with you as soon as I could." 

"I assumed as soon as you could would be at least my apartment" 

"I'm sorry to disappoint." 

He chuckled then, planting a nice kiss on her lips. "No disappointment. Our friend might be if he's going home alone, though." 

Claire's eyes flicked to the man in question, he didn't seem to be watching them anymore. 

"Now about this boyfriend that you carry condoms around for" 

"Ex-boyfriend." 

"Oh?" 

"Mm, yes, I'm pretty sure I said had." 

"You might have, my mind was occupied with other things." 

"Good things?" 

"Never better." He leaned in to kiss her, smoothing some of her hair back in place. 

Yeah, she had to agree with that, she couldn't remember better. 

~The End~ 


End file.
